Tony D'Alessandro
Tony D'Alessandro was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 14th place. Personality Tony was very energetic and animated. However, he seemed scatterbrained and often contradicted himself. In the kitchen, he was strong in challenges, but he struggled working in a brigade. Season 6 Episode 1 After receiving some tips from Jean-Philippe and former Hell's Kitchen contestants, Ramsay ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. Tony was the fourth person of the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Amanda. He declared he was cooking at home and never went to culinary school, by adding that he did not need to go there because if he had a passion for cooking, he would succeed. He served mussels with chorizo, and his dish received praise from Ramsay for having potential. He won the round over Amanda, and eventually the challenge 3-2. The blue team was rewarded with a dinner on the Hell's Kitchen patio, where they would eat dishes from Ramsay's London West Hollywood, in Los Angeles. During the reward, Tony enjoyed his dish, saying the flavors were exploding in his mouth. The next morning, because the blue team drank too much and not studied the menu, they were slow to do their prep. During dinner service, Tony was on the dessert station. When Ramsay called out the first ticket, he was asked to recite the order back, but he struggled, declaring he did not know the recipes yet and thinking Ramsay would eat them alive. At one point, he was seen rallying behind Louie, who was struggling on the meat station. After Louie's elimination, service was shut down by Ramsay. When the teams were lined up, Robert joined the blue team, and Ramsay declared the blue team winners for serving a few entrées out, compared to the red team's zero. At elimination, Tony and his teammates said goodbye to Robert, who was just integrated on the red team. While being dismissed, he declared elimination was sounding scary, while hoping he would not be next. Episode 2 The next morning, both teams got down in the blue kitchen, where Ramsay introduced the Shrimp Cleaning Challenge. Tony was the third person from the blue team to have his shrimps judged by Ramsay, and 9 out of his 10 shrimps were accepted, making him very proud of himself. When Jim got his shrimps judged, he compared that situation to a baseball game, at the bottom of the ninth inning. But, the blue team won the challenge 45-44, and they were rewarded with a day at Newport Beach for a lunch of seafood, shrimps and raw bar with Ramsay, and a dessert on a 40-foot mega yacht. When they got back to the dorms and changed, Tony was excited to get out as he declared the restaurant was literally Hell. During the reward, when he saw Jean-Philippe wearing tight white pants, he declared he was having style, compared to himself when he was wearing tight pants. During prep, Tony struggled to properly cut a grapefruit, so Kevin reached over and did it for him, but he did not appreciate, saying he jumped over and pushed him to the side, calling him a prick in the process. When Ramsay entered the kitchen, he told him to cut the grapefruit over a bowl so they could keep the juice, and schooled him on the fact that he was standing still and looking oblivious. However, he threw Kevin under the bus, blamed the grapefruit, and when Ramsay asked him who butchered the grapefruit, which he claimed was looking like a hexagon, he answered that he did. When the chefs got on their stations after briefing, he was the only one who was still not ready, and Ramsay told him twice to cut the grapefruit over a bowl, before threatening him to be kicked out before service would begin. During dinner service, Tony was on the fish station. When Ramsay called the first ticket, he got so excited and thrilled to cook scallops that he cooked them without communicating to anybody. Ramsay asked him why he did that, while Jim told he never called scallops to be dropped, and Ramsay schooled him on that mistake. While redoing them, he managed to keep a positive attitude. On his second attempt, he told he was ready with his scallops, but they were still raw. Ramsay questioned his vision because he could not spot that mistake despite having glasses, and asked him what could he cook, which he answered he could cook anything. Because of that mistake, he went in the dining room to tell the problem to Van, who did not appreciate and told him to move. So, he went back in the kitchen, and was helped by Kevin who got very aggressive when he told to flip the scallops. Later, he could not believe a fight would erupt between Van and Jean-Philippe, and more moments later, Ramsay called an order and asked him for the halibut immediately. But, he did not understand his request the first time, so Ramsay asked him once again. He put the halibut in the pan, but Ramsay noticed he did not season it, discouraging him. Because of that, Kevin had to take over the fish station once again. When four of his teammates were on his station, Ramsay berated him for failing to control it. After a lot of struggle in both kitchens, Ramsay ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to the dining room, and shut down both kitchens. He compared that situation like if Ramsay was having a machine gun and blowing everybody away. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay named both teams losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Tony acknowledged he messed up straight away, and waited for Andy to do the same, but he did not, infuriating him. Tony was the blue team's first nominee for elimination, with Andy being the second. The elimination was delayed until the following episode because of the Joseph incident. Episode 3 After Joseph's departure, Tony was called down with Andy, and joined Tennille and Lovely from the red team. He was eliminated for failing to keep up and allowing his teammates to take his station over. Ramsay gave no comment on Tony's elimination, and he received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence immediately after leaving. Nomination history Trivia *He is the first male contestant ever to score a point during the Signature Dish Challenge. *Some people believe that Tennille should have been eliminated over him. *Unfortunately, his elimination was completely overshadowed by the Joseph incident. *After his appearance on the show, he opened the restaurant BIG & Littles with his childhood friend Gary Strauss, which has excellent reviews. The restaurant was seen during an episode of Food Network's Mystery Diners. Quotes *(About Joseph) "I was like, DAMN!!!! Throw down Chef Ramsay!!!! *"You don't need to go to culinary school because if you have a passion for cooking, you will succeed!" *"BANG! I've got the potential, and here it comes!" *"Chef Ramsay is gonna eat us alive!" *"Everyone's like freaking out, like Chef Ramsay is like walking over like with a freaking machine gun, and is like... (mimicking a machine gun) TATATATATATATATOW like he was gonna blow us all away!" *(About Van) "Woah, woah!!! JP looks ready to pound him down!!!!! DAMN!!!!! *"I love to cook, i love to make things taste, really good" *(After being eliminated) "I proved myself by being here, you know, I didn't get a chance to shine. So out I go, but I still think I have the palate of a God." Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:Illinoisans Category:14th Place